pitch_perfectfandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher Mintz-Plasse
Christopher Charles Mintz-Plasse (born June 20, 1989) is an American actor, comedian and drummer. He is best known for his roles as Fogell (better known as "McLovin") or even Nathan Milone, in Superbad, Augie Farcques in Role Models, and as Chris D'Amico in Kick-Ass and its sequel Kick-Ass 2. He portrays Tommy on Pitch Perfect. Early life Mintz-Plasse was born in Los Angeles, to Ellen (née Mintz), a school counselor, and Ray Plasse, a mailman. He was raised in West Hills, California. His father is Catholic, of Polish, French-Canadian and Irish descent; his mother is Jewish. Mintz-Plasse attended El Camino Real High School (2003–07). Wikipedia: |-|History= Mintz-Plasse acted in drama classes from first grade until his senior year in high school. He auditioned with two high school friends for the part of Fogell (aka "McLovin") in Superbad without professional head shots, before the audition and just took one with his camera phone. His mother was required by law to be on set while filming his sex scene in the film because he was only 17 years old at the time. Upon release, the film earned critical and commercial success, with many critics citing Mintz-Plasse's performance as one of its highlights and earned him a nomination for MTV Movie Award for Best Breakthrough Performance. |-|Career= In 2008, Mintz-Plasse next appeared with Paul Rudd and Seann William Scott in David Wain's film Role Models as Augie Farques, a nerdy teenager obsessed with medieval live action role-playing games. He also made a small guest appearance on an episode of David Wain's internet series, Wainy Days. He then starred in Harold Ramis' film Year One, as a comedic version of the biblical figure Isaac. He also appeared in a short film titled The Tale of RJ which ended up becoming the basis for the television series The Hard Times of RJ Berger. The next year he voiced Fishlegs in the Academy Award nominated animated film How to Train Your Dragon. In April 2010, he appeared in Kick-Ass as the superhero Red Mist, a.k.a. Chris D'Amico, which was planned to be a minor role until director Matthew Vaughn saw Mintz-Plasse audition and saw what he was capable of. Mintz-Plasse was originally auditioned for Kick-Ass but when the producers believed that his acting was too loud and obnoxious they immediately gave him the role of Red Mist instead. His performance earned him a Teen Choice Award and Scream Award nomination. In May 2010, he guest-starred in an episode of Party Down as Kent, a friend of the character Roman.15 He performed his second voice-over in that month in the film Marmaduke, as the stylized dog Giuseppe. The same year he was featured in three music videos, Kid Cudi's Erase Me, featuring Kanye West, the indie rock band The Soft Pack's Answer to Yourself and Alison Wonderland I Want U. In 2011, Mintz-Plasse appeared in the remake of the 1985 film Fright Night as Evil Ed, who is the former best friend of Charley Brewster, played by Anton Yelchin. At first he was reluctant of accepting the role as it was a remake, but after reading the script and seeing the talent involved he accepted the role. Mintz-Plasse and Dave Franco on the "It's All Possible" road trip in September 2013 In 2012, he lent his voice to the stop motion film, ParaNorman playing a bully named Alvin. The same year he also had a small role in the film Pitch Perfect as Tommy, the university's audition launcher. He then starred in a short film titled Would You, which was wrriten by his Fright Night co-star Dave Franco and premiered at the SXSW Film Festival. Mintz-Plasse was supposed to play the lead role in the CBS sitcom Friend Me and even filmed several episodes, but before the series could air, it was cancelled after series creator Alan Kirschenbaum tragically took his own life. As a promotion for the video game Far Cry 3, he starred in a series of online videos called The Far Cry Experience, as a fictional version of himself trapped on an island controlled by a psychotic pirate named Vaas. He is currently reprises his role of Fishlegs in DreamWorks Dragons television series, which aired on Cartoon Network. He reprised his role, Chris D'Amico, in the sequel Kick-Ass 2, which was released in August 2013. Mintz-Plasse found the role to be darker than any other that he had portrayed, and hired an acting coach to help him with the more intense scenes. He made his third appearance in a music video in the Unknown Mortal Orchestra's video So Good At Being In Trouble. He and his Kick-Ass co-star Chloë Grace Moretz starred in a short segment in the film Movie 43 titled Middle School Date. He also had small role in Seth Rogen and Evan Goldberg's This Is the End, playing a fictional version of himself, and in the romantic comedy film The To Do List, starring Aubrey Plaza. In September 2013, Mintz-Plasse and Dave Franco set out on a week-long road trip across America to promote LG's "It’s All Possible" campaign for the electronics company's new flagship smartphone, the LG G2. The actors documented their process and broadcast it on Funny or Die. Mintz-Plasse had a supporting role as college fraternity student Scoonie in the 2014 hit comedy film Neighbors and reprised his role as Fishlegs in the animated sequel How to Train Your Dragon 2. Mintz-Plasse plays drums for the rock band The Young Rapscallions. Filmography |-|Film= |-|Television= Gallery References External Links Category:Actors Category:Cast